Surprise 4 Rini
by Dania
Summary: Will Anyone Remember Rini's Birthday This Year


Title: Surprise For Rini  
Author: WonderfulMiracle  
  
Disclaimer: No one in this story belongs to me. They all belong to someone  
else who is a lot richer than I am.  
  
  
1 week before June 30th  
  
"Hey Serena. What are you doing next friday?" asked Rini "Oh I   
don't know" Serena said "I think we are going to the movies or out to eat."  
Rini turned around and walked out the door. I guess maybe I need to take  
a walk.  
  
No one remembers my birthday she thought to herself. I wish I was  
back home and then we could really celebrate. She finished the note for   
Serena to find and took her Luna-P with her. I just need time to myself   
she said as she headed out the door.  
  
When she ended up in the park she decided to walk over to the  
spot where she first met Serena and Darien. It held a lot of memories and  
maybe going there will help her clear her head. She didn't know how long   
she had been sitting there but she heard someone approach.  
  
"What's wrong Rini?" asked Raye, very concerned for the little girl here  
in the park all alone. "I'm just homesick" Rini said "I miss my parents."  
"I'm sure you will see them again" Raye said "You best hurry on home though.  
I'm sure Serena and her parents are wondering where you are" Rini sighed  
and walked off toward home still not sure what she wanted to do but knew   
that at least someone cared for her.  
  
Two Days before   
  
"Whose presents are those?" asked Rini. A startled Mina and   
Serena tried to hide them but she had already seen them. "Oh those   
presents" Mina said "they are for ummmm...." "They are for this girl in  
our class" interjected Serena "she is having a party next weekend and I   
wanted to get her present wrapped early" As Rini left the room Mina and   
Serena shared a sigh of relief that she hadn't caught on. They had been  
planning this party for a long time and they didn't want to foul it up   
now so close to time.  
  
"Puu" Rini said to Luna-P "why can't I go home?" she asked to her  
favorite companion. "You need to stay there til the threat is over so   
you can be safe from those who want to harm our timeline" Puu said.   
"Okay but I really wish this would be all over by friday so I can see my  
folks on my birthday" sighed Rini. "I know it's tough on you sweetie but  
it will all be over soon enough." Puu said "Just remember I will always   
be here for you when you need me" Rini shut off Luna-P and hugged it   
close to her as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The Day Before  
  
"Can I go with you tomorrow?" Rini asked as she finished her   
breakfast. "Sorry Rini maybe next time" Serena said "I think mom has  
something special planned just for you and I don't think you wanna miss  
that." "Okay Serena I guess I can wait til next time. Have fun without  
me" Rini said as she put her dish away and walked out of the room.  
  
"You sure she doesn't suspect a thing" Serena's mother asked  
after Rini had left. "I don't think so mom" Serena said "all you have to  
do is make sure to have her at Raye's temple by 6 pm and we will do the   
rest." "Okay I will figure out some way of getting her out of the house" her mother. "Great mom we knew we could count on you" Serena said as she hugged her mom and walked out of the room toward her own room to finish the final plans.  
  
Mid Afternoon of June 30  
  
"See you later Rini" Serena called as she walked out the door to  
meet the girls. "Bye Serena have fun" she called after her. After she   
shut the door she realized just how much she would be alone on her   
birthday. She walked back to the kitchen lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"What's wrong Rini" Serena's mother asked. "I wish I was going  
with her today" Rini said "I miss going on outings with her." "Well   
maybe you and I can go on an outing later. Would you like that?" "Sure.  
Better than staying here all day I guess" Rini said even though she   
wished she were not here.  
  
A few hours later they set off for an unknown destination.  
Serena's mom had convinced Rini it would be fun to wear a blindfold  
and be surprised when she arrived at where they were going. Rini   
reluctantly agreed with her and slipped it on. She knew Serena's mom  
wouldn't hurt her or do something bad to her but she didn't like surprise  
that much.  
  
Interior of Raye's Temple  
  
"You sure we have everything" Mina asked for the zillionth time  
in the last hour. "YES!" They all shouted and Mina figured she best quit  
bugging them and help finish putting up the decorations. "You know this   
will be such a surprise for Rini" Ami said. "I know. Thanks Raye for   
letting us have it here" Serena said. Raye nodded her thanks and   
continued to hang the last of the balloons. Darien walked in and surveyed  
their handy work. "Is there anything left for me to do?" He asked. Raye  
pointed to the sign and said "You can finish hanging that and then help   
Ami finish filling the ballons." "Guys you best hurry" said Lita hurrying  
out of the kitchen "they just started walking up the stairs." That got   
everyone into overdrive. Once everyone got their things finished they   
went off to their assinged hiding places and waited.  
  
"Okay Rini you can take your blindfold off now" Serena's Mom said.  
When Rini did she stared in shock. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted   
"Happy Birthday." Rini stared in shock at her friends and tears began to  
well up in her eyes. All she could get out was a big thank you guys.  
  
After they had finished eating and the dishes had been cleared it  
was time for the presents. Rini opened Mina's first. It was a pretty   
bracelet and a few hair bows. She thanked Mina and took the next gift   
from Raye. Inside the box she found some good luck charms and a really  
cute picture of her in her kimino that Raye had taken a while back. Next  
came Lita's gift. Rini could almost guess it had something to do with   
cooking and of course it did. It was a brand new child size cookbook with  
easy to use recipies for younger children. Ami's present was last. She   
gave Rini a group of brand new storybooks and a manga she knew that she   
would enjoy.  
  
As everyone was finishing cleaning up the final party remants   
Serena took Rini aside. "I saved the best for last" Serena said as she  
handed Rini a small heart shaped box. Rini slowly opened it and gasped  
when she saw what was inside. Darien and Serena had given her a gold heart  
shaped locket. When she opened it she saw that on one side there was a   
picture of Serena and Darien and on the other side was a picture of   
Serena, Darien, and her done a few weeks ago when they had visited the  
beach. "Thanks both of you" Rini said as she embraced her future parents  
"this is the best birthday present I could ever wish for." As they   
walked back to help everyone else finish cleaning up the mess Rini vowed  
to never forget this great day she had.   
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed my 3rd story. I figured that it would be fun to write  
a good birthday story that only involved Rini. She deserves a party once   
in a while. If you can't tell this supposedly takes place in the R Season.  
A great big thanks to my inspirations who know who they are. 


End file.
